


king of disaster

by k1ch1sa1hara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, F/M, Fluff, Hinata Hajime and Komaeda Nagito are Oma Kokichi's Parents, M/M, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Minor Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Sexual Humor, Togami Byakuya and Kirigiri Kyoko are Amami Rantaro's Parents, kokichi was born a demon, shuichi gets dragged on adventures sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1ch1sa1hara/pseuds/k1ch1sa1hara
Summary: [is the title a reference to queen of disaster by lana del ray?? yeahhh]Shuichi Saihara is a college student just trying to get by. When he finds a strange guy claiming to be a demon in his dumpster, he doesn't expect his life to be turned upside down. He's thrust into a world of magic, demons, angels, and more unknown things about the world. Among these strange adventures, he falls in love with his demon companion.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. chapter one

Shuichi Saihara was a normal college student, maybe a bit shyer than most. He lived in an apartment close by his college, lived off of coffee and take-out, and studied Criminology. In simpler terms, he was average. And as any average person, did he took out the trash. He hurriedly stepped down the stairs of his apartment, since he lived on the 2nd floor, and reached the dumpster out in the back. There was the usual rats and an alley cat sleeping in the corner. When he went to dump the trash bag in the dumpster, he noticed someone curled up in it. A kid? Maybe? The person in the dumpster was sleeping at an awkward angle, as if someone had dumped them in there.

Shuichi dropped the bag beside him and lifted them out. He wasn't strong by any means, not even after his weekly training sessions with Kaito and Maki - so they must've been exceptionally light. As he studied them, it seemed they were mildly bruised and scarred, definitely a little beaten up. It didn't look like they had fallen asleep, so they were probably knocked out. They looked maybe 14, 15? A feminine stature with a masculine face - and their hair was bright purple, and curled at the ends. As he studied them he realized the best course of action was probably to bring them back to his apartment and clean them up.  
  
  


It had been a few hours and they still hadn't waken up. Understandable, since they looked roughed up. Shuichi kept himself busy by washing dishes, pacing, working on some word puzzles, flicking through channels on the TV. He had tried to think of what could've happened. Maybe abandoned by their family and left in a dumpster? Ran away and slept in a dumpster? Beat up, and left to rot?

The only plausible answer to him was that he was jumped in the alley and left to rot in a dumpster. He quickly looked up as he heard a soft rustling. When he looked at the bed, the person was gone. Alarmed, Shuichi shot out of the chair he put next to the bed.

"Yoohoo! What are you looking for, Mr?" Shuichi almost screamed from the shock of hearing someone behind him. The voice was playful and loud, definitely not the voice of a female, but not deep either.

"How did you? Nevermind that, I found you in a dumpster and took you back to my place to fix you up."

"Aw, how nice of you, Mr! Saving a damsel in distress!" He swooned. Now that Shuichi got a good look at them, he couldn't help but notice that he was kind of cute. Shuichi blushed and waved the thoughts from his mind.

He had to focus. "Who are you?"

"Kokichi Ouma! Who are you?"

"Shuichi, Shuichi Saihara."

"So you aren't a pervert who kidnapped me and took me to his home to sell my organs on the black market?" Ouma asked.

"N-no! I-I!" Shuichi said, flustered. Ouma was certainly an interesting person. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I just found you in the dumpster, and wanted to help."

"I see, now that you've helped me I have to repay you in someway I suppose." Ouma said nonchalantly, examining his nails. "Just don't be too rough on me okayyy?"

"I-I'm not interested i-in you in t-that way!" Shuichi stuttered.

"UWAHHH!" Ouma suddenly let out a stream of tears. "S-SAIHARA THINKS I'M U-UGLY, IS M-MY BODY THAT U-UNAPPEALING!"

"I'm sorry!" Shuichi said, "I didn't mean it like that!"

Instantly the tears disappeared. "It's a lie! Don't worry my beloved Saihara! I can repay you in another way! You see, you just have to make a deal with the devil! Or, a demon in this case - nishishsishi!"

Shuichi was more confused than he had ever been in his life. "Deal with the devil?"

"Demon! Deal with a demon!"

"Oh, okay...Wait no! That doesn't explain anything at all, what are you talking about?"

Ouma let out a drawn out sigh, as if even explaining was a struggle for him. But from what he had seen of Ouma's personality so far, he wouldn't be surprised. "I'm a demon Saihara. D-E-M-O-N. I'm from the fiery depths of hell. I feast on children's souls or whatever horrifying crap they tell you about us."

Shuichi would've laughed if he were any other person. But he was Shuichi Saihara, wannabe detective, Sherlock Holmes enthusiast. So he stood there in disbelief, a thousand questions running through his mind. "Demon?" He finally squeaked out.

"Not gonna repeat it again - now, are you gonna make a deal with me or what?"

"You can't be! It's impossible!" Shuichi hadn't been raised in a religious household. He didn't believe in angels, demons, hell, heaven - any of that stuff. His parents had dropped him off at his Uncle's before he could walk and only came back one in a while to check up on him and take family photos to post.

"Oh, right, you don't believe me." Ouma once again, sighed. In a quick second, that Shuichi's mind could not comprehend, Ouma had turned into a literal demon. Black horns and a black tail had sprouted in an instant, and a wide toothy smile - filled with sharp teeth was sent at him. He looked demonic, to say the least. It was frightening, so frightening that Shuichi yelped.

Shuichi was easily scared, but he never had screamed as loud as he just did. It was obviously shocking when it turns out the person you had just saved from a dumpster was actually a demon. He could hardly believed it.

But from the speed and how real they looked, and the fact that there was black goo dripping from his hands - he couldn't just say it was impossible. "O-ouma?! You're a demon?"

"Nishishisi, don't be frightened Saiharaaa!"

"I-I'm not..what do you mean by deal?"

"Saihara, you're disappointing me with your answers. I would've thought a detective like you would have known what I meant!"

"How did you know I want to be a detective?" In response to Shuichi, Ouma raised an eyebrow and glanced at the room - which was filled with newspaper clippings of mysteries, puzzles, and posters of famous detectives (real and fictional). "Ah, right."

"Welll, to answer you, you just have to give me.." Ouma gave a wide, toothy smile. His teeth started dripping with black goo and his eyes seemed to grow wide and full of an endless void. Shuichi had to back up as Ouma loomed over him like a terrifying shadow. "Your soul, in exchange for anything you desire."

Ouma's voice no longer had a playful tone to it. It was cold and felt like ice in his ears. "M-my soul?!"

Ouma frowned and turned back into his normal form. "Jeez Saihara, do I need to repeat everything?" Then he gave a wide smile, "No worries! I'll explain everything to my beloved!"

"N-no need! I understand, but I would like to keep my soul.."

"Hm, maybe I can make an exception for you - since your so darn cute! Instead of your soul, I'll just take your home! Let me stay with you!"

"E-Eh? Cute? Nevermind that, don't you already have a home?"

"Saihara, why do you think I was in a dumpster?" Ouma asked, tilting his head.

"Because you got beat up and left for dead in a dumpster?" Shuichi said, though he was not so sure. If Ouma was a demon shouldn't he be able to defend himself. He flushed as Ouma laughed.

"I'm a demon, silly! And one of the strongest at that! No humans can touch me, I'm practically unbeatable!" He boasted. "Anyways, I got kicked out." He said nonchalantly.

"Kicked out?!" Saihara said, startled. How bad do you have to be to get kicked out? What had he done? Many crimes ran through his head, but none of them seemed to close to what Ouma might be capable of.

"Yeah! Kicked out! Now, do you have somewhere I can crash?" Ouma faked a yawn.

"Erm..I s-still have s-some questions."

"We can sort out the details of our deal tomorrow, after I catch some Z's! Goodnight Detective Saiharaaaa!" Ouma rushed out before Shuichi could speak anymore. He seemed to be evading any questions about himself.

"G-goodnight?" Shuichi decided that maybe he should get some sleep too, and also hung onto the small chance that this was all some hallucination from not sleeping. Maybe he could ask Kaede what to do, she usually knew exactly what to say.  
  
  


It had been a week and Ouma - (or now Kokichi, since Kokichi had insisted that they were roommates, so they should be on first name basis.) was still living with Shuichi. They hadn't discussed the deal much as Shuichi still didn't know what he wanted. He didn't even know if he trusted Ou-Kokichi that much.

Kokichi seemed harmless, as he left out food for Shuichi to take before he went to classes. He cooked dinner - since Shuichi was useless when it came to cooking. He took it upon himself to clean (though it didn't take much because Kokichi had magic), and he helped Shuichi with assignments. He was almost a perfect roommate.

Key word: almost.

Kokichi pranked Shuichi constantly, nothing irreversible, but slightly annoying. He sometimes brought home weird insects that he would squash and then eat - much to Shuichi's dismay. Though Kokichi assured him that it was normal demon behavior to eat insects, animals, and anything else humans normally ate. 

One time, he had even woken up to see Kokichi cuddled up next to him in HIS bed. He had tried to get him to stop multiple times but just ended up letting him stay. Shuichi didn't want to admit he enjoyed the warmth.

So, he ended up inviting Kaede out for some coffee to get some advice. Kaede Akamatsu was his friend since diapers. They were inseparable and she had been his only friend for quite a while. She was a pretty blonde with plum colored eyes and a face that drew in tons of boys. Shuichi had to admit he had a crush on her a while back, but Kaede was not up for dating at the moment. She was married to her piano, as she always said. Kaede was a Piano Performance major.

"So you're telling me you found a cute guy in the dumpster and now he's living with you? Plus he sleeps in your bed and basically is the perfect roommate besides his weird hobbies? Sounds like the perfect movie trope to me." Kaede said.

"Yes- wait I never said he was cute!"

"Your blush says everything! Now tell me more about this mysterious, handsome, dashing, stranger!"

Shuichi had left out the fact he was a demon. No matter how close he was to her, demons weren't real - to her knowledge. "Well, his name is Kokichi. Kokichi Ouma."

"First name basis already? You move fast Shu!"

"Kaede! It's not like that! He's just my roommate, so we decided we might as well call each other by our first names. Besides, he sleeps in my bed anyways."

"Exactly! And by the look in your eyes you don't mind it at all! I'd like to meet this boy who grabbed your heart!" Kaede grinned, setting her milkshake down.

"I don't like him like that..! He's always pulling pranks and jokes and flirting with me - so don't be alarmed if he flirts with you too!"

"Oh Shuichi, I don't think I'm his type."

"Type?"

"I think he likes handsome wannabe-detectives!" Kaede said, laughing as Shuichi blushed.  
  
  


Shuichi had taken Kaede back to his apartment after Kaede insisted to meet Kokichi. "Kokichi! I'm home!" Shuichi called, opening the door.

"Welcome home, honey!" Kokichi called back. To Shuichi's confusion, the lights dimmed and Kokichi walked around the corner with an apron on. Slow, jazz music started playing. It would've been romantic if Kokichi hadn't seen that they had company.

"Oh, you brought your girlfriend." For the first time, Kokichi seemed displeased. But, this was gone as quickly as it came as he jumped up and down in excitement. "Oooh, Shuichi has a girlfriendddd!"

"S-She's not my..!"

"Hello! You must be Kokichi Ouma! I've heard all about you, now tell me, how did you manage to steal Shuichi's heart!" Kaede rushed forward towards Ouma, a huge grin on her face.

"So you're not Shuichi's girlfriend? Oh - and what's this about me stealing my beloved Shuichi's heart?" Kokichi said, his smile seeming more genuine this time.

"Enough about that, let's talk!" Kaede squealed, dragging Kokichi over to the living room. Kokichi glanced back with a smug smile, leaving Shuichi alone at the door.

"H-hey guys! Wait for me!"

In a unknown place, 17 people sat around a table

"#!@$%*@ has not fufilled our plan for him, that is why we punished him." 

Two of them seemed to be slightly angry at the other 15. "So?! That doesn't mean you had to leave him for dead! For all we know he could be...be.." The brown haired one slumped down in his seat tiredly. The white haired one next to him put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"My apologies my lords, but the council has made their decision. You may rule this realm, but we rule the entire world." 

The white haired one helped the brown-haired one up and the two left, not looking back.

"Please..be safe #@*#$." The brown-haired one mumbled.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is going to include the first fight scene (it's not going to be as violent as the others i have planned are but this is just a small warning)! don't worry, no one is going to die (yet ;) ). I have a lot of angsty scenes planned out but I assure you next chapter will include some fluff.

Shuichi yawned and stretched his arms as he got up off the couch. He took a moment to remember what had happened yesterday. Right, he took Kaede home to meet Kokichi - and then all three of them had stayed up all night talking. As he tripped over something he realized Kokichi was sprawled out on the ground. His horns were sticking out and his wings were wrapped around his body. 

"Crap, Kaede is still here..!" Shuichi quickly shook Kokichi awake. "Kokichi! Kokichi!"

"Ergh..what do you want Shuichi?" Kokichi rolled over on his back and stretched his wings. 

"Your wings - put them away! Kaede is still here and-!"  
  


"What are you guys whispering about?" Kaede asked, appearing behind Shuichi.

Shuichi jumped and put on an awkward smile. "Nothing!" He wasn't prepared for Kokichi to jump on his back - this time without his wings or horns showing. 

"Shuichi and I were talking about what to name our baby!"

"Baby?!" Shuichi and Kaede asked - though Kaede seemed more amused than flustered like Shuichi was.

"Yup! Shuichi is pregnant - ah, so sad that he has to go to college and carry a baby at the same time. My Shuichi is such a fighter, isn't he?" Kokichi said with fake nostalgia. He wiped a tear from his eye dramatically. 

Wait. College? Shuichi's eyes darted to the clock before he realized he was 10 minutes late to class. "COLLEGE!" 

By the time his classes were over for the day, Shuichi was exhausted. Luckily, his Professor had been more than understanding. As he walked back to his apartment - the streetlights that were on (since it was late) had begun to turn off. "...Huh?" He began to walk faster, not really wanting to stay in the dark for any longer.

As he neared his apartment block, something barreled into his side - causing him to crash onto the ground. He gave a groan of pain as he rubbed his head, blood coming off onto his hand. He looked up and squinted at the dark shadow standing over him. The person(?) put their foot onto his chest and kicked him back down. "Grk!" Shuichi gasped for air.

"GET OFF HIM!" Shuichi heard a familiar voice. The pressure on his chest was removed and he could stand up again, "KOKICHI!" He exclaimed.

Shuichi had seen Kokichi in his demon form before, but that was nothing compared to now. His eyes seemed to glow with hatred and his wings extended farther than he had ever seen them go. Shuichi had never seen him so serious. Kokichi sprinted at the person - who he could now see was a demon due to the lights turning back on - and gave them a sharp kick to the gut.

"Heh, so you tried to hurt him to lure me out? Well here you go. I'm here now." Kokichi smiled darkly.

"Y-you..You're supposed to be weak now." The person (demon) weakly said. 

"Oh you thought just because they lessened my powers I wouldn't be as strong? You underestimated me. I'm stronger than your tiny brain can imagine. Now - GET UP AND FIGHT ME!" Kokichi grabbed them by the collar and used his free hand to dig his claws into their forehead - drawing blood. "I wonder - what does a demon look like when their skin is stripped from their face? Care to find out?" 

Shuichi couldn't bare to see Kokichi do this to a person so he stepped in. "Kokichi! Stop it!" Kokichi turned to him with widened eyes.

"Shuichi, I told you to go home. You shouldn't see this - your a human, your not cut out for this." 

"It doesn't matter what I'm not or what I am! Look, just..let them go back to wherever they came from. After this I don't think they'll return."

"Oh Shuichi, you really, really, don't know how things like this work. This...Idiot-" Here Kokichi flung them into a lampost. "-will return, maybe with some allies. Demons get their revenge, no matter if they lost the first time or not." 

"You said you didn't want me to see this happen. Well guess what, I'm staying right here. So what are you going to do, Kokichi?"

Kokichi stared at him blankly before sighing. He stretched out his hand and from his palm a purple ball of light formed. He tossed it at the demon - and it formed a small cage around them. "..It's not going to kill them - but you should look away." Shuichi, this time, did listen. 

The cage around the demon constricted around them and with a heart-wrenching cry - they were banished back to the underworld. 

Kokichi wrapped a bandage around Shuichi's head. "Thanks for saving me.."

"Tch. Whatever, be more careful next time." 

"..Why were they after you?"

"Let's just say I'm not too popular among demons. Or angels. Or anyone, actually."

"Is that why you were banished?"

"Among other things."

"Kokichi..." Here, Kokichi finally looked into Shuichi's eyes. "Who are you? Please be honest with me."

"Your already in enough danger being associated with me - tonight just proved that to me."

"Exactly! I'm already in danger so why can't you just tell me!"

"...."

"Oh so now your giving me the silent treatment? If you can't tell me anything then...do I really even know you?" At Kokichi's continued silence, Shuichi gave a sad look before getting up from the couch. "I'm going to bed." Before Shuichi could open the door to their room - Kokichi appeared in front of him. He wrapped his arms around Shuichi.

"I...still can't tell you everything." Shuichi rolled his eyes and attempted to move around Kokichi. "But what I can tell you is that I'm the prince of the demon realm - my parents are the kings. Thats..That is who I am." 

"Thank you, Kokichi. It's still not everything but - I can understand that it'll take you a long time to tell me everything." Shuichi said.

"I'll tell you everything one day. Goodnight, Shu." Kokichi gave a smile.

Once Shuichi was asleep, Kokichi snuck to the front door of the apartment. He gave one last look at their - no, Shuichi's bedroom. "Bye Shumai." 

Shuichi woke up and rolled on his side. Usually, Kokichi was sleeping right next to him. Seeing that his side of the bed was empty - and it didn't look like Kokichi had slept in it - Shuichi quickly got up. "Kokichi?!" Shuichi shouted, searching around the apartment. "Kokichi!" After a while of searching inside and outside the apartment - he gave up. He sunk to his knees and put his head in his hands.

"Kokichi...where are you? Please - come back home.." 

As the days went on, Shuichi's apartment was as quiet as ever. His days consisted of classes, putting up missing posters of Kokichi, and drinking coffee. There were so many things he didn't know about Kokichi. But that's what made him more interesting. Shuichi had never met anyone like him - he was one of a kind. Even the more annoying things Kokichi usually did like pranking him, he had begun to miss.

He didn't even leave a note - and if Shuichi wasn't an aspiring detective, he would've assumed he'd been kidnapped. That and Kokichi defintley could fend for himself. But...Shuichi didn't know much about the demon realm. He knew Kokichi had a lot of enemies, which made him worry even more. Kokichi was powerful, but during his fight (well more like beatdown considering Kokichi came out with no injuries) with that other demon, he had mentioned his powers being lessened. So did that mean that there could be someone out there more powerful than him? 

What if they had taken Kokichi? With otherworldly powers, they could probably get rid of any evidence.

No, that was farfetched. 

What was Shuichi going to do now? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new characters are gonna be introduced this chapter - i wonder who it'll be :00

The next few days had been hell. Every day was just a repeating cycle.

Shuichi looked up as he heard a knock, he sluggishly walked over to the door and opened it. He stared confusedly and Kaito and Maki stood at the door with a stern look. "Where have you been Shuichi?"

Right - Shuichi hadn't been going to training since Kokichi went missing. They must've been worried. "I'm sorry, I've been so stressed ever since Kokichi went missing."

"...Who's Kokichi?"

After explaining who Kokichi was (which was quite awkward considering he considered Kaito and Maki some of his closest friends and he didn't tell them about him) the two seemed to be deep in thought.

"...He sounds like a brat." Maki finally said. "But since you obviously like him, we'll help you find him." 

"What Maki said! We'll help you find the boy of your dreams!" Kaito declared, pounding his fists together.

"Eh?! He's not...thanks guys." 

"But you look like crap, let's go get you some coffee and take a walk in the park." Maki said, take Shuichi by the arm and dragging him out the apartment.

"Huh?!" 

The three of them sat on a bench in the park and drank coffee (well, Kaito had gotten an ice-cream from a nearby vendor). "Do you have any leads on what could've happened to him?" Maki asked. Shuichi shrugged.

"He can fend for himself and the apartment seemed undisturbed. The only plausible answers are that someone from.." Well, what could he say? He couldn't say - demons and angels could've kidnapped him. He settled on a white lie (Kokichi would be proud). "from where he lived - that and.." Shuichi didn't want to think that Kokichi would've just left, especially after he had promised to tell Shuichi everything one day. Or was that all a lie?

"From where he lived? Where's that?" 

"......Canada..?" Shuichi sheepishly said. 

Maki gave him a look of disbelief. "Canada. Really?"

"Yeah..?" 

Kaito patted Maki on the shoulder and gave a blinding smile. "Ah don't pressure him Maki-Roll! I believe in my sidekick! If Shuichi says he's from Canada, he's from Canada!" 

Maki blushed at the nickname and punched Kaito's shoulder. "Don't call me that."

Shuichi wondered if Kokichi and him ever could've been the same way. No. He shouldn't think like that. It made it sound like Kokichi was never coming back - and plus Kokichi and him were just friends. There was nothing between them. Nope, defintley not. But what about all those nights they cuddled - No! Those were strictly friendship cuddles. Yeah - just two bros cuddling.

Seeing that Shuichi had gone silent Kaito and Maki exchanged a worried look. "Maybe we should change the subject." Kaito suggested. "Let's go to our favorite field and wait until the stars come up! We can stargaze!" 

Shuichi gave a small smile - he could always count on Kaito to know what to say (well most of the time he knew what to say). 

The three of them laid in the grass, looking up at the stars. "Isn't it beautiful? One of these days I'll see those stars up close!" Kaito ended up going to college with Maki, Shuichi, and Kaede for a while before quitting to start astronaut training. He was smart, but college just wasn't for him. "When Ouma gets back we should all stargaze together!"

Shuichi gave a surprised look. "You really think we'll find him?"

"I know so!" 

Hajime Hinata paced around their bedroom, Nagito Komaeda-Hinata looked on worriedly. "How could the council do this to us?! They should've confronted us first, I know Kokichi is a bit of a handful but to banish him from the realm until further notice? Preposterous!"

"At least we tried to reason with them. Besides, Koki can handle himself - he is our son." Nagito assured him.

"Agh! I know but-!" Hajime was cut off by a letter hitting him in the face - seemingly being blown in through the window by the wind. "Huh?" He opened the letter and chuckled. "I guess you were right. Koki is doing perfectly fine." He gestured for Nagito to come read the letter.

_Dear Dads,_

_I' **M** doing fine - gr **E** at actually! I c **RA** shed with this **P** retty hum **A** n fo **R** a bit but now I'm **K** inda just traveling around. Don't worry about me, okay?? _

_Love, Koki! <3_

The two of them exchanged a look of 'our son is an absolute madman' before preparing to leave.

The two of them arrived at the park like instructed, since it was night time, there was barely anyone there. "Koki?" Nagito called out. The two crashed to the ground and someone tackled them from behind. They heard a giggle and when they looked up, Kokichi was standing there with a grin. 

"Did you miss me?!" 

"KOKICHI! Are you okay?!" Hajime patted Kokichi down as if to check for any injuries. Kokichi shrugged his hand off his shoulder and gave a pout.

"Urgh - stop it, you embarrassing me Daaad!" He whined. "I'm fine, you know I can take care of myself. Besides, I've only had one run in with a demon."

"A DEMON!? Which one? You didn't get hurt did you? When I find out who-!" Nagito was shushed as Kokichi tackled him in a hug once again.

"Shush Dad, you sound like Hajime." 

"Don't call your dad Hajime." Nagito scolded him.

"HAJIME! HAJIME! HAJIME!" Kokichi said in a sing-song voice, hopping up and down.

"KOKI!!" 

Kokichi giggled. "Sorrryyyyy!" His face then went serious. "We have something to talk about." 

The two of them confusedly stared at their uncharacteristically serious son.

"I'm creating an army. The council is on my trail and I will never follow their orders. They've become to dictator-like for my liking - hell not even you guys have any sort of reign over them! I think they've been sending people after me. After leaving the humans house I've been attacked five times." Kokichi admitted. "At first I thought it was just people who thought I was going to be weaker after my banishment and decided to get revenge. But now it's obvious that the council banished me to kill me."

"Those-!" Hajime took a deep breath to calm himself. "How do you know?"

Kokichi reached into his pocket and took out a severed hand with a mark burned into it. The councils symbol. Despite the fact their son had just pulled a bloody hand out his pocket, they seemed more concerned with the councils symbol on the hand. "I think the council has been building an army-." 

Here, Nagito cut Kokichi off. "We've never told you this but..the council has had a secret army for a long time now. Long before you were even born. It was all Junko's fault, she has been paranoid that someone will overthrow the council ever since she started it decades and decades ago. So, she created a private army for the council - to take care of any 'threats'." 

Kokichi had heard the name Junko ever since he was a child. Junko Enoshima was the leader of the council and was a mix between an angel and a demon. Which wasn't rare, but was usually frowned upon. Interspecies/Interrealm relationships weren't really something most people accepted. Despite the hate against Junko for what she was - their reason for hating her transformed into something more. It became fear - as they realized how powerful she was. She soon created the council.

The council consisted of the angels: Angie, Toko, Sonia, Tenko, Kirumi, Ishimaru, Kazuichi, and Himiko.

And the demons: Celestia, Gundham, Mukuro, Tsumugi, Mondo, and Korekiyo. 

"And..I'm a threat?" 

"You can't deny that your a very powerful demon Kokichi - especially with your powers weakned."

"....Then I'll give Junko a reason to be afraid of me. I'll show her just how powerful I am - and that she can't just banish me because she's a coward." 


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> looks like someone new is gonna be introduced >:) 
> 
> also, how would you guys feel about a detroit become human saiouma fanfic?

"Do we really have to meet with him?" Hajime asked.

"I know you don't like him, Dad, but it'd be good to have him on our side. If we have him, we have his parents as well." 

The family of three reached the tall, sleek doors of the mansion. "Ugh...they're so full of themselves." Hajime said.

"Be nice." Nagito reprimanded, knocking on the doors. They opened after a few seconds, a woman with long white wings standing there. She tilted her head to the side in confusion. 

"We'd like to meet with Rantaro Amami, the prince of the Angel realm." 

"Kokichi! It's been a long time, how are you?" Rantaro greeted, with a soft smile.

"As well as I can be after being kicked out of my own realm." 

"Ah, right. I heard about that. Though it was expected, you've been causing trouble for a long time. You're...interesting."

Hajime gave a stern look to Rantaro. "I hope your not insinuating that you think it was justified."

Rantaro laughed. "Of course not! Kokichi is one of my dear friends, after all he-!"

"Don't." Kokichi stopped him. "I'm not here to talk about that. The council has been after me since they kicked me out. They're trying to kill me." Kokichi took the hand out of his pocked and gave it to Rantaro.

He examined it. "The councils mark. They've been sending soldiers after you?"

Kokichi nodded and took back the hand. "I can't fight back against the council without my own army."

"So you want me to help you? And by convincing me, you convince my parents as well."

Kokichi's face went blank, he wasn't expecting Rantaro to get it that quickly. Not that he was dumb, but he was definitely way more observant than he let on. 

"Don't worry about them. I'll handle it myself. Nice seeing you again Kokichi, even though it's under these circumstances."

"I don't like that boy." Hajime said.

"You only don't like him because-." Hajime interrupted Nagito with a glare.

"Just stop talking about it. Your gonna end up giving yourself a headache." Kokichi said.

Kokichi sat down on his bed in his room back at their home. "It's been so long since I've been in here."

"Well, it seems like your going to be staying here for a while. This is the only place they can't track you, since your not supposed to be here. Since I don't want anyone knowing your back home, you can't call on any servants." At this, Kokichi shrugged at Hajime. He had never been one to ask people to do stuff for him. He usually did everything by himself, except for cooking and cleaning.

"I'll give you some time alone, alright? Come on Hajime." The two left the room, leaving Kokichi by himself.

He laid down on his soft bed. His room had been decorated with many posters - the Demon/Angel realm wasn't any different to normal realms, despite the magic. They had bands, TV shows, movies. Kokichi's room in particular had many rock band posters around his room. His walls were painted purple, and contrasting the rock bands, his decorations were bright and neon. He flicked his hand and his chess board revealed it self from under a bunch of clutter. 

"This'll keep me entertained for a while.."

Shuichi paced around his apartment. "Where would Kokichi even go? At this point..I'm starting to think he ran away. With all the people after him, I'm a little bit nervous. But..he promised to tell me everything one day. I should just have hope that he'll come back." He sighed and collapsed on the couch.

No matter how much he believed Kokichi would come back, he couldn't just sit here. At best, he was safe and planning on returning soon. At worst....he was...dead. Shuichi shook his head, he shouldn't think like that. He checked his watch. If he didn't leave soon he'd be late for class. His head snapped up as he heard footsteps.

His eyes swiveled towards his window, finding it open.

"I didn't leave that open..."

_'We couldn't get to Ouma. He killed the last soldier we sent after him. Sending more powerful soldiers may be better, or maybe even go for our emergency plan. If we-'_

Junko crushed the note in her fist. "Looks like we'll have to increase our power. If Ouma thinks he can just get away with killing so many of my men..he's wrong. Hey, what's that human Ouma was staying with called again?" She asked, turning to Mukuro.

"Shuichi, Shuichi Saihara. He's a college student, lives near Hopes Peak Academy in an apartment building. He has weekly training sessions with his best friends, Kaito Momota and Maki Harukawa. He is also close friends with Kaede Akamatsu. From my research, I've found that he wants to be a detective and frequents a nearby cafe."

"You really do out-do yourself sometimes Mukuro." Junko smiled. Her face then darkened. "But you could do better."

Junko ignored Mukuro as she sputtered out apologies. 

"Whatever. Besides his parents, this is his only weakness. This human will be way easier to get to."

"Should we send someone after Saihara?"

"Who do you think I am?! Duh!" 

**Author's Note:**

> so,,,,,i have no idea how long this is going to be but?? i have sort of an outline but other than that I'm just gonna wing it :)


End file.
